Two Hearts
by JayWebberMorgan
Summary: "When two hearts are meant for each other, no distance is too far, no time is too long, and no other love can break them apart." - Unknown
1. Chapter 1

Sitting at the counter of the local diner, Elizabeth absentmindedly stirs a cup of hot cocoa, wondering how long it'll take her to get back to Port Charles this time. Only allowed to be there for the summer, it was going to take a lot to get her back there again, but she knew that she had to. She had to be in that town. She couldn't explain why, but she had a strong feeling like this is the town that will be home.

"Elizabeth, you sure I can't get you anything?" Tammy, the waitress, asks her for the fifth time that night. "You've barely touched your hot cocoa."

"I'm okay, Tam, really." Elizabeth assures with a soft smile on her face.

"Sure." Tammy shakes her head. "What's going on, love?"

"I leave in the morning." Elizabeth confides. "It took me a year to get back here. I'm not sure how long I'll be gone this time."

"I'm sorry, sweetie." Tammy replies, knowing exactly what her life's like when she's not in that town. "Think of it this way, two more years and you'll be a full fledged adult."

"That's something to be hopeful for." Elizabeth agrees. "What I wouldn't give to be eighteen now."

"You and I both." Tammy goes for light humor. "You call me over if you change your mind, okay?"

"Will do."

Turning back to her cocoa once Tammy walks off, Elizabeth lets out a deep breath as she continues to stir it, knowing that Tammy means well. As much as she cares for that woman, she simply hates talking about leaving or the prospect of being an adult, knowing it couldn't come fast enough. If she could snap her fingers and make herself an adult, Elizabeth would do it in a heartbeat. Being the black sheep of her family, its been a tough ride, but she's almost to end of her stint with them and she just couldn't wait till it was over.

The usual crowd that made their way into the diner was starting to whittle away to nothing when a man she has never seen before comes walking into the diner. She wasn't sure what it was about him that captured her attention instantly, but she just couldn't tear her gaze from him as he walked over to the counter. Digging in his pockets, he pulls out a few dollars before glancing over the menu, clearly trying to figure out what he could afford on the list. In his silence, she could almost hear him pondering it, a slight smile gracing her lips as he steps over to Tammy.

"Hi, hon, what can I get ya?" Tammy asks him kindly.

"Coffee. Black." he says, sliding over the few dollars he had to his name. "Thanks."

"No problem, love." Tammy says with a soft smile. "I just put on a fresh pot. Should take a couple minutes. Why don't you have a seat and I'll bring it over to you when its ready?"

"Sure." he says before taking the corner table, his back to the wall.

Stopping Tammy before she could walk off to tend to another customer, Elizabeth tells her to put in an order for Ruby's famous chili for the man in the corner, knowing how hard it was for her to be without. She struggled for a while when her parents took her allowance from her, thinking it would force her to bend to their will, but it didn't work. It wasn't until she really started selling her art pieces that she was able to stand on her own two feet. Seeing someone going through that same struggle, it wasn't something she liked to see, not if she had the means to help them out of it. Of course, Tammy didn't put the order in unless she agreed to put in an order for herself, something that Elizabeth readily accepted.

"I can't afford that." she heard him tell Tammy when she brought the food over to him.

"Its okay, hon." Tammy waves away his refusal. "The tab was picked up by another patron."

"Who?"

"Elizabeth." Tammy gestures to her, making her feel a little uncomfortable with the spotlight. "She really means well."

"Elizabeth?" he questions Elizabeth when he walks over to her with the bowl of chili and cup of coffee.

"Yeah?" Elizabeth turns to look at him with a slight smile.

"I can't accept this." he says, setting the bowl down in front of her. "I can't afford to pay you back."

"I didn't ask you to." Elizabeth points out.

"You wouldn't have to." he counters. "And I can't afford to."

"Look, I was in your place once, hard to imagine, but I was." Elizabeth turns to face him completely. "If it weren't for people like Tammy, I never would have been able to afford a decent meal. You won't always be without, you're bound to land on your feet, but you gotta take the help while you need it or you'll never get there."

"Okay." he finally accepts. "But I will find a way to pay you back one day."

"I don't doubt it." Elizabeth says with a soft smile. "For now, can I get a name?"

"Jason." he concedes, shaking her hand when she holds it out to him.

"Its good to meet you, Jason." she says with a soft smile. "You can join me, if you'd like."

"I...I'd prefer the corner table."

"Okay." Elizabeth smiles softly. "Then I'll join you instead."

"Okay."

Jason helps her carry her things over to the table to sit down with him. As they sit down together, they allow a calm silence to fall over them as they enjoy their meals together. It was something new for him, to be able to share a meal with someone without any expectations or selfish desires. As their meal comes to an end, he finds himself staying in her presence, listening to her as she talks about her life and the things that have brought her to that town. He couldn't exactly say why he stayed there listening to her, but he found that he didn't mind her rambling, it was refreshing from the Quartermaines' constant bickering.

They sat together for a few hours as the diner continued to empty out, Jason probing for information when she found herself running out of things to talk about, listening intently as she divulged more and more of herself to him. She admitted that it was her last night in town and that made him a little sad to hear. Being in her presence felt so easy to him that he didn't want it to end just yet. Knowing they couldn't stay there, Jason asked something of her that he never thought he'd ask of anyone, he asked her to take a ride with him.

It was an entirely foreign feeling that washes over him as they ride through the streets of the town together, her arms around his abdomen, her head thrown back into the wind as her screams of delight fills the air. If that ride could go on forever, he'd be very okay with that, but it couldn't and he knew that. Taking her back into town, he pays attention to her taps, signalling which road to take to get them to her grandparent's place. Pulling into the driveway, he kills the engine before helping her dismount the bike, accepting the helmet from her.

"Guess this is the fork in the road." Elizabeth says with a soft chuckle. "Thanks for the ride, Jason, it was unbelievable. I have no words for what that made me feel."

"Its why I ride." he admits.

"I don't blame you." Elizabeth agrees. "I'm really glad we got to meet."

"Me, too." Jason admits. "A new concept for me, to be honest."

"Well, I'm glad." Elizabeth says before stepping over to wrap her arms around him, placing a soft kiss upon his cheek. "Take care of yourself."

"Sure." Jason says, hugging her back before allowing her to pull away when she moves to do so. "We'll see each other again."

"You sound certain."

"I am." Jason says matter-of-factly. "I still need to pay you back for that meal."

"Right." Elizabeth laughs softly. "Till next time then."

"Till next time."

Taking one last look at him, she shares a soft smile before making her way into her grandparent's house to prepare for her flight in the coming morning. She wasn't sure what would come of Jason or if they'd ever really get a chance to see each other again, but she was hopeful. Once she gets back to town, if he's still around, there's a really good chance that they could see each other again. Packing up her things, she gets to sleep, knowing that she had a long day ahead of her tomorrow. Her last thoughts as the fatigue pulled her under is of the tall, blonde, biker and the many hopes for the future that lay ahead of her.

* * *

_To the Liason loving hearts out there._


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING:** This chapter may be a little vivid for some readers. Mentions of abuse.

* * *

2 Years Later...

Heart pounding in her chest, she tries to get away from him, but he's too fast. Grabbing her by the back of her head, he slams her against the wall, her body dropping to the ground in a heavy heap moments later. Every inch of her body hurt, not a single part unscathed, as she began to pray for someone to hear her screams of agony. For someone to save her. His feet begin the torment of kicking her as she lay on the ground, huddled into herself as she tries to protect her body from the damage he was inflicting, Elizabeth could feel the world slipping from her grasp. The last thought to enter her mind as she slipped from consciousness is the concept of how she ended up here, like this, with him.

It had been so good. In the kind of sense that it was probably too good to be true. Someone that her sister was interested in was somehow interested in her instead. That should have been the biggest clue. For someone like him to be interested in someone like her instead of the sainted Sarah. That should have been the only red flag she needed, but she just couldn't see the truth. All she knew was that someone wanted her more than her sister. He was so sweet. So kind and gentle. He was everything she could have wanted and more.

Then, like a freight train, reality hit and it hit hard by way of his hand across her face. That should have been the next clue. That should have been the next red flag, but she didn't listen. She didn't see it for what it was. He apologized and she let him back in. She let him continue on as if it were natural for love to be that way. The hits kept coming, more and more with each passing week, more painful each time. Yet still she didn't leave him. Still she didn't stop herself from going back to him. Each and every time, she allowed him to do this to her. Each and every time, she let him hurt her.

She couldn't say how long she had been on the floor, but the first thing that registered was the sound of her sister screaming her name before she grabs the phone to call for an ambulance. She remembers her sister's hand holding tight to hers as they waited for help to arrive. She couldn't open her eyes, she could barely move, all she could do was lay there as her sister begged her to be okay. To hold on for help to arrive. To just hold on. As sirens filled the air, the pain drags her back down into unconsciousness, the feeling of her sister's hand in hers as they lift her body from the floor is the last thing she remembers before the darkness takes over.

Across town, in Harbor View Towers, Jason is patiently waiting for his girlfriend, Robin Scorpio, to get ready so he can take her over to General Hospital to speak with her doctor. A part of him didn't want to go with her, seeing as her doctor was his father, Alan Quartermaine, but he made a promise to her to always be there for her. If that meant being there while she speaks to his father about her health then so be it. He'll suck it up and deal with it.

"You ready?" he asks as she steps out onto the top landing of the stairs.

"Yeah." Robin assures, walking down the stairs to him. "You sure you want to go with me?"

"I said I did, didn't I?" he counters, smiling softly at her, thankful for her presence in his life.

"Yeah." she whispers. "I'm ready."

"Lets go then."

Helping her into her jacket, he pulls open the door for her before walking out once she does, hitting the down button on the elevator once he locks the door. Making their way down to the lobby, he stops by the front desk to talk to the two guards, letting them know where they'll be if Sonny comes asking. Taking an SUV in place of his bike, knowing she wasn't too fond of it after he almost drove it off the pier, they make their way to the hospital to speak with Dr. Quartermaine.

Unfortunately for his sake, Alan was in with a patient and wouldn't be able to see them right away. The nurse, knowing the sensitive nature of Robin's condition, instructs them to the room that he's in, letting them know that they could talk to him once he was done with his patient. Though he didn't think it wise, he followed Robin to the room to wait for Alan to be done with his patient. She assures him that it's okay, that they wouldn't be interrupting Alan by waiting outside till he's done. Accepting that she most likely knew better, he doesn't protest and accepts her choice to go to the room to wait.

Getting to the room, they could see Alan talking to the patient, prompting them to wait across the hall as he finished up with the patient. From the look of him, Jason could tell that he wasn't at ease, most likely a difficult case. It wasn't until Alan stepped to the side and the patient came into view that Jason found himself walking to the door and pushing it open to the dismay of his girlfriend.

"Jason, wait!" Robin calls out to him as he walks into the room, quickly following after him. "You can't just barge in..."

"Jason?" Alan voices in confusion, moving to guide him back outside.

"I'm sorry, Alan, I don't know why he just walked in like that." Robin says, her hand gripping his arm, but Jason didn't budge.

"Son, you can't be in here right now." Alan says, turning to the patient when Jason doesn't budge. "I'm sorry, Elizabeth..."

"Its okay." Elizabeth voices on a hushed tone.

"Give us a minute." Jason says to Robin, giving her an almost pleading look, confusing her further. "She's a friend."

"Oh...okay." Robin accepts, glancing between Elizabeth and Jason before turning to Alan. "If that's okay with you, Dr. Quartermaine."

"Elizabeth?" Alan turns to his patient. "You going to be okay?"

"Yeah." Elizabeth assures, tears frozen in her eyes as grips the blanket in her hands. "I'll be okay."

"I'll be right back to finish up." Alan says with a soft smile. "Come on, Robin, lets talk over your case while we wait."

"I'll be right back." Robin says to Jason as Alan walks past them to the door. "You gonna be okay?"

"Go." Jason says softly. "I'll check you when I'm done here."

"Okay." Robin replies before walking out the door, glancing in at Jason through the window before following Alan to his office.

It took Jason a long moment to regain his composure at the sight of Elizabeth laying in the hospital bed all battered and bruised, gashes across her body, a part of her face swollen while the other discolored from the obvious abuse. He could see that she was trying to keep herself together, but her reserve was slowly beginning to crumble as he stood there before her. Taking a deep breath, he places his blank expression over his face, masking his true feelings before he makes his way over to the chair by her bed.

"So..." Elizabeth searches for some kind of icebreaker, some kind of conversation to take her mind off the way she must look to him. "...that's your girlfriend?"

"Yeah. Robin." Jason concedes, his hand itching to touch her while not wanting to hurt her by doing so. "I met her a few months after you left."

"She seems nice." Elizabeth comments, her voice shaky. "You look good together."

"Elizabeth." Jason stops her, knowing she was about to fall head long into one of her ramblings, her nerves clearly getting the better of her. "What happened?"

"She's a lot better than the person I found anyway...way better..." Elizabeth voices, her tears starting to fall as she drops her gaze from his. "I...I'm such an idiot."

"Hey, stop that." Jason demands, using one hand to gently lift her gaze back to his, making sure to not put too much pressure as he does. "You're not an idiot."

"I let him do this...I let him hurt me...I should have left. I should have walked away long before this happened, but I didn't...I didn't and then this happened." Elizabeth snaps, her body starting to shake the more she spoke of the person that did this to her. "Why didn't I leave? Why did I let him do this?"

"No matter what you may think of yourself, this isn't your fault, Elizabeth." Jason says seriously, gingerly taking her hand in his. "You've got to believe that."

"If not then whose fault is it?" Elizabeth counters with a watery glare.

"The person that did this to you." Jason says seriously. "They're at fault and they'll pay for it. I promise you that."

"They won't." Elizabeth whispers as she sinks into the bed, the fatigue starting to get the best of her.

"What was that?" Jason looks at her in confusion.

"They won't pay for it." Elizabeth says a little louder, turning to meet his eyes. "His father...they have the town in their pocket...he won't pay for this."

"They don't know me." Jason states heatedly. "No one's out of my reach."

"Jason..." Elizabeth whispers. "...you can't."

"All I need's a name." Jason states firmly. "Give me that and I'll handle the rest."

"I..." she shakes her head, her heart pounding in her chest. "I can't let you fight my battle."

"What was it that you said to me? Take help when you need it?" Jason counters, gently running his thumb back and forth on her hand, trying to comfort her. "You helped me when I needed it...now its my turn to help you. Give me his name, Elizabeth. Please."

"I..." she stares into his eyes, seeing the determination that lay within, and in that moment she felt something she hadn't felt in such a long time. She felt safe. "Lucky Spencer."

Once the name left her lips, he knew that this was going to be a little more complicated than he had anticipated, but he wasn't going to back down. He doesn't give a damn who his father is, Jason will find that punk and he will make him pay for the damage he caused to Elizabeth. No amount of Sonny's promises will stop him from executing his brand of justice. Letting that sink in for a moment, Jason rises to his feet and places a soft kiss upon her forehead, swearing to her that he will take care of everything.

"I'm gonna go now." Jason says softly. "But I'll back to check on you soon."

"Jason..." Elizabeth wanted to question him, but she couldn't find the words.

"Its going to be okay." Jason promises, reading the questioning gaze locked on his. "He'll never hurt you again. Promise."

"Okay." Elizabeth whispers, releasing her hold on him before relaxing back into the bed.

"Rest." Jason whispers as her eyes start to close. "I'll see you soon."

Walking out of her room, Jason stands by her window for a long moment, his heart in a vice as he prepares himself for what awaits him. Tearing his gaze from her, Jason makes his way over to Alan's office to check in with Robin, needing to make sure she's okay before he heads off to his meeting with Sonny. One way or another, he's going to get that green light from his friend, even if that meant emotionally blackmailing him into agreeing. No one gets away with hurting the people he cares about. No one. Lucky Spencer better dig himself the deepest hole to hide in because Jason's out for his blood and he won't stop till he gets it.


	3. Chapter 3

_(Rewritten to fit to character)_

Jason wasn't sure how he was going to approach Sonny with this, but he knew that there was no way around it. No matter how he feels about the situation, he owed Sonny to at least inform him of what he was planning to do. He's quite certain that he can get Sonny to approve the move he was going to make, but in the end, it didn't truly matter. He was going after Lucky regardless of what Sonny wanted. This was merely a sense of formality. Walking into Sonny's estate, he was stopped in his tracks at the sight of Luke Spencer, talk about coincidence.

"Jason." Sonny greets him, rising to his feet.

"Hey, man." Luke greets him in kind. "We were just going over Sonny's plans for that estate of his. You know, legalities and such."

"Right." Jason shakes his head. "You almost done?"

"We're pretty much square," Luke says, gesturing to Sonny. "You'll call if the need arises?"

"Of course." Sonny shakes the man's hand. "Thanks for this, Luke."

"What are friends for, right?" Luke says before clasping Jason's shoulder on his way out. "Check you on the flip side."

It took everything in Jason to not snap at Luke in that moment, refusing to allow Luke to give his son the chance to run, knowing that it'll be a thousand times harder to get at him once he's on the run. With their resources, it could take him a couple years to get at him and he just didn't have the time for that. Once the door shut behind Luke, he turns to Sonny and immediately his friend could see this wasn't going to be an easy conversation. When the words fell from Jason's lips, Sonny's fears were confirmed and his defense thrown up instantly.

"Do you even understand what you're asking me right now?" Sonny snaps, his mind reeling from the request thrown at him. "This is Luke's son you're talking about!"

"This is an abuser that I'm talking about." Jason counters. "It can't matter who his father is. I need you to let me do this, Sonny."

"No." Sonny shakes his head in frustration. "No! I can't let you do this. I owe Luke more than you can even imagine..."

"I get that. I get that you've been through a lot with each other." Jason concedes. "But I can't let what he did go unpunished, Sonny. I won't."

"Then we're at an impasse because I can't let you go after him," Sonny states firmly. "I promised Luke that I'll always protect his family. That's not a promise I can go back on."

"I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice." Jason sighs, walking over to the door to pull it open. "Come on."

"Where?"

"There something I need you to see."

Sonny stares at him for a long moment before finally conceding and grabbing his coat to follow Jason out of the estate. Taking Sonny's SUV, Jason drives them to the hospital where Sonny begins to feel his body tense up at the thought of what awaits him inside. The walk in silence as they make their way through the halls of the building, unable to really talk about much else as Jason directs him to Elizabeth's room. Finding the room, Jason stands him at the window, thankful that Elizabeth was fast asleep now. It made it easier to do this without her feeling self-conscious about the damage that was inflicted on her.

"Look at her, Sonny. Look at what he did to her." Jason states, watching as Sonny walks closer to the window, looking in on Elizabeth. "If she were Robin...would the fact that he's Luke's son honestly stop you?"

"Who is she to you?"

"Does it matter?"

"Answer me." Sonny turns to look at him with a stern gaze. "You want me to turn my back on a promise I made...you tell me what she means to you."

"She's a friend." Jason clears his throat, shifting under Sonny's gaze. "I met her right after I left the Quartermaines. She helped me...trusted me...when she had no reason to. She matters, Sonny, and I can't let the person that did this to her get away with it. Luke's son or not...he has to pay."

Turning away from him, Sonny walks back over to the window, looking in at Elizabeth for a long moment. With a silence falling over them, Jason wasn't sure what was going through Sonny's mind, but he knew when to push and this wasn't the moment to do so. Standing by as Sonny mentally ran through the situation at hand, flashes from the past clouding his thoughts, Sonny makes the only decision that he possibly could at this point. Regardless of what he owed Luke, regardless of the promise that had been made, he knew that it was no longer valid. He didn't have any other choice.

"Do it," Sonny states, tearing his gaze from Elizabeth to meet Jason's eyes, stepping right up to him. "But, if you do this, you make sure he's never found. Understand? This can never come back to us. Ever."

"It won't."

"Okay." Sonny shakes his head. "Call me when it's done."

"Sonny..." Jason stops him from walking off. "Thanks."

"I may owe Luke, but you're my brother." Sonny sighs. "I'm pretty sure you knew my answer before you ever asked."

"Still...thanks."

With a single nod, Sonny walked off, leaving Jason standing outside of Elizabeth's room. Turning his gaze away from the hall that Sonny walked down, Jason walks over to stand at the window, watching as she sleeps peacefully inside. Jason had been prepared to argue it out with Sonny until he finally caved, but he was thankful that it didn't take quite that much to convince him. He stays there for a long moment, solidifying his reserve before he makes his way back out of the hospital. The first step will be tracking him down, once that's done, he'll repay each and every blow in kind.

"Hey." Robin greets him when he gets into the penthouse. "Dinner's almost here."

"I have something to handle." Jason voices, grabbing his bag from the closet. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Robin shakes her head. "You can't help when Sonny sends you off."

"I'll be gone for a couple days," Jason says softly, dropping his bag to the side before standing in front of her, gently taking her hand in his. "If you need anything..."

"I'll check Sonny," Robin replies, knowing that phrase by heart. "Please be careful."

"Always," he promises, smiling slightly.

"Jason..." she takes a deep breath before letting out a heavy sigh. "This girl, Elizabeth..."

"She's just a friend."

"No, I know, I just..." Robin shakes her head. "Should I check in on her for you? You know, while you're gone..."

"No."

"Clearly she means a lot to you," Robin points out. "I'm not accusing you or anything like that, Jason, I'm really not. I'm simply offering to help her while you're not in town."

"I appreciate that, I do," Jason takes a deep breath before shaking his head. "But it's better if you didn't."

"Why is that?"

"I can't explain it," Jason sighs. "Just trust me, please, and let it be."

"Okay," Robin takes in a shaky breath, seeing just how affected Jason truly is by his friend. "You should get going. I know how Sonny gets when he sends you out."

"Right," Jason leans in to place a soft kiss upon her cheek. "I'll see you in a couple days."

Grabbing his bag, he takes one last look at Robin before walking out of the penthouse in search of the bastard that hurt Elizabeth. No one hurts the people he cares about and expects to get away with it. No one. So, with his mind set on what he was about to do, Jason calls on the two people he trusts most in this world to help him get it done. One way or another, he will get his hands on Luke's son and make him pay for what he's done. That's a promise.


	4. Chapter 4

Early in the morning, Elizabeth sits up in the hospital bed, staring at her face in the mirror. She could barely recognize the person staring back at her. Not because of the swelling or the discoloration, but because of the girl that she has become. Staring into her own eyes, she can't see the girl she used to be, the girl she had been just a couple of years ago. She can't understand how falling in love could change her so much. How she could allow herself to be changed so much.

"Hey." his voice is gentle as he stands in the doorway.

"Jason," she whispers, laying the mirror down onto her lap. "Hi."

"Your wounds will heal," he voices as he walks over to her, taking the mirror to store it in the drawer. "Try not to worry about it so much."

"I know," she replies softly. "My worries aren't so much physical as it is mental."

"Understandable," he replies, sitting down on the chair before handing her the bag he had brought with him. "Maybe this will help."

"A sketch set," she whispers, taking the items out to lay it upon her lap. "What made you get this?"

"You told me once that your art was your only escape when the rest of the world became too much for you to handle," Jason explains, laying one hand over the supplies. "With everything you're going through...I just figured it couldn't hurt."

"I can't believe you remember that," she says with watery eyes and a shaky smile upon her lips. "Thank you."

"I remember things that matter," Jason replies simply. "I have to go."

"Jason..." Elizabeth takes a deep breath before meeting his eyes. "About Lucky..."

"It'll be over soon," Jason promises. "Remember what I told you?"

"Yes." Elizabeth shakes her head. "They'll be questioning me later today. I won't forget."

"Okay," he says with a slight smile, leaning over to place a soft kiss upon her forehead. "Try to get some rest."

"I will."

Their gaze remains on each other for a long moment before they exchange a soft smile and he leaves her to her own accord. When he had explained the world he came from and what he needed from her in order to keep her safe, Elizabeth wasn't sure what she felt about it all. All she knows is that Jason is her friend and that's all that matters. Whatever he chose to do with his life, whatever choices brought him to this moment, that's all that matters. In that solidified knowledge, the rest fell into place without question. His career choice doesn't matter. What he does doesn't matter.

"Hey, sis." her sister walks into her hospital room several hours later. "Where did you get a sketch set?"

"A friend," she replies simply. "You didn't have to come by."

"I know, but I couldn't help it. I've been worried about you since I left." Sarah concedes, walking over to sit by the bedside. "Besides, I brought contraband...double fudge brownies and hot cocoa. I know they're your favorites."

"I..." Elizabeth really didn't know what to say to that. Surprised that her sister knew anything she liked. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Sarah says with a soft smile. "You know, when you get out of here, we really need to have a sisters' day, you know? Maybe we can go shopping or catch a movie...we'll have to plan something out once you're better."

"Sure," Elizabeth replies before taking a careful sip of the hot cocoa, simply watching her sister, wondering how they'd gotten here. "I'd like that."

"Right?" Sarah says in agreement. "Anyway, I'll let you have your time alone, but I'll be back later to check on you. Maybe I'll even bring some supplies and we can have a little spa time, what do you think?"

"Sure." Elizabeth smiles slightly, seeing that her sister was really trying. "Sounds good."

"Really? Great." Sarah smiles brightly. "You enjoy and I'll be back later today, okay?"

"Okay."

Watching her walk out of the room, she takes a deep breath in, wondering if were truly possible for them to put the past behind them and move forward. Their personalities have always clashed with each other, never once finding common ground, but she does hold out hope that it could work out. Finishing off the cocoa and brownies, Elizabeth props up her sketchbook with her legs, finding that she could use a good session to help her clear her mind. The cops will be there in a few hours to get her statement now that the doctors have cleared her to be questioned. If there were ever a time to get lost in her art, this was definitely it.

"Excuse me..." a soft voice calls out to her, pulling her out of her second sketch, looking up to find Jason's girlfriend in the doorway. "Hi."

"Hi," she replies, moving to shut her sketchbook. "Come in."

"Thanks," Robin replies, walking carefully over to the bed, needing to meet the girl that seems to mean so much to her boyfriend. "I'm sorry if I'm intruding..."

"You're not," Elizabeth assures, gesturing for her to have a seat. "I don't mind the company."

"I brought flowers," Robin says as she places the small vase onto the table. "I know its not much, but it usually helps patients to have something pretty to look at."

"It does, thank you," Elizabeth replies, glancing at the flowers before meeting Robin's gaze. "What brings you by?"

"Jason." Robin concedes before taking a deep breath. "I just mean...you're his friend and I...I just want to help, if I can."

"Ah." Elizabeth shakes her head. "That's nice of you, but I don't really know what you could do."

"Me either," Robin admits. "I just know that it hurts Jason that you're hurting and him hurting hurts me, so..."

"I'm sure he appreciates that," Elizabeth replies. "He's really fortunate to have you in his life. I mean, he seems so much happier."

"You really think so?"

"Sure." Elizabeth shakes her head. "I'm glad he found someone like you to fall in love with."

"Thank you for saying that," Robin replies with a soft smile. "If you don't mind...could you tell me about your time together?"

"If you don't mind, I'd rather not." Elizabeth shakes her head at the confusion on Robin's face. "We knew each other for a day...before either of you met...and, as much as I'm happy for the two of you, that time is my past and...I mean, I wouldn't ask you to tell me about your time together, you know?"

"I understand."

"Don't get me wrong. You really have nothing to worry about." Elizabeth voices at the disconcerted look Robin has. "Jason and I...we're friends. That's it. That's all its ever been. He's all yours."

"That's not..."

"It's okay, really. I'd question someone coming in out of the blue, too, but you don't have to worry." Elizabeth replies softly. "You have no competition in me. Trust me."

"Am I that obvious?"

"You're beautiful and you look smart...Jason clearly loves you." Elizabeth replies. "I understand why you'd be worried, but you really don't need to be."

"Thanks," Robin replies. "I really did come here wanting to help, though...I hope you know that."

"I know," Elizabeth assures. "You want to watch a show or something? I mean, they never have anything that great on, but I'm sure we can manage."

"I'd like that," Robin admits, turning the chair to face the television.

"Okay."

Turning on the television, Elizabeth flips it to the most bearable show before settling back into the pillows, glancing over to Robin for a moment. In that brief moment, when she stood by Jason, she looked so secure in herself. Elizabeth had been a little envious by her, but now...seeing her like this...she sees that everyone fights their own demons. She doesn't know what Robin has gone through to make her insecure enough to come to her, but she hopes that her words were enough to help her feel better. It was clear that she needs Jason as much as he needs her and she wants nothing more than to help keep their happiness going. It was clear that they deserved it. Turning her attention back to the screen, she only hopes that one day she'll find the right one for her, as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Maybe it was premature to do so, maybe it wasn't, but she had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach that she just couldn't shake. So, against her better judgment, she went in search of the girl that clearly meant something to her boyfriend. For the most part, she felt the need to help her, seeing the kind of situation she was in, but another part wanted answers. Something Elizabeth clearly wasn't too eager to supply, not that she blames her, she was right after all.

Her past with Jason, whatever it is that they share, it was before her time and clearly had nothing to do with her current relationship with Jason. Even so, knowing that one had nothing to do with the other, she couldn't help but want to know what had happened in that single day. What kind of connection they must have forged for it to have made such a huge impact in Jason's life.

She had seen it in Jason's eyes when she spoke to him and she saw it again in Elizabeth's eyes, as well. It's that mutual look between the two that has put that sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She wants Elizabeth to be right. She wants whatever it is that exists between them to be nothing but friendship. She wants it more than ever, but she also knows that love isn't something you can contain or simply wish away.

Love is uncontrollable, undeniable, and unapologetic in its execution. It is love, after all. With conflicting thoughts and feelings running through her, Robin goes to the one place she can count on to gain clarity. Her Uncle Mac's house. Greeted at the door by her uncle, she's wrapped up in a warm embrace, making her realize its been quite a while since she's stopped by.

Over a few cups of tea, their talk starts off how it usually does, focusing on her health. She assures him that she's still okay, that she's still going strong, before talk turns to his health and the family. When talk of them runs low, Mac decides to ask about Jason, where he is and how things are going between the two of them. She knows he's not too fond of Jason, but he always makes an effort to ask about him and how they're doing, warming her heart in the process.

"Jason's been busy helping a friend." Robin divulges. "She's had something terrible happen to her and he's trying to help her deal with it."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Mac replies sincerely. "Anyone I know?"

"Elizabeth Webber," Robin says after recalling the name on the wristband.

"Ah. That was a tough call to get." Mac replies. "The poor girl was barely recognizable when she was wheeled into the E.R."

"Any idea what happened or who's responsible?"

"Nothing so far." Mac relays sadly. "Without any physical evidence or witness to the crime... it's basically an uphill climb from here."

"That's so sad."

"It really is." Mac agrees. "She was such a vibrant little thing. Always so friendly and generous to those she meets. I just hope she'll be able to move past this."

"You know her well?"

"I guess you can say that."

"Can you..." Robin wasn't sure she should, but she asks anyway, "Can you tell me about her?"

"Might I ask why?"

"Humor me," Robin sighs. "Please."

"This about Jason..."

"Uncle Mac, please."

"Okay, okay," Mac relents, taking a deep breath. "Elizabeth has always been sort of a black sheep in her family. Whenever her parents allow it, she makes her way to this town, afraid of leaving each time she does. Her number one fear is that she wouldn't be able to come back."

"Why would she fear that?"

"Her parents try their best to keep her from the town, but their jobs make that nearly impossible," Mac explains. "Eventually they have to let her come back, but the fear still remains with her. She considers this town her home and treats it as such. With everyone around her, everyone she meets, she's a true sweetheart. The fact that this happened to her, it has hit a little too close to home for some of my men. Myself included."

"I see," she replies as she slumps back against her chair. "It all makes sense now."

"You gonna tell me what's up with the inquisition?"

"Gut feeling," Robin replies. "Now I'm left with a single question...what do I do now?"

"This have anything to do with Jason's connection to the girl?"

"Yeah," Robin admits. "The sad part is that I don't believe they truly understand it themselves...their connection. They truly have no clue."

"And you do?" Mac questions with an arched eyebrow.

"Unfortunately, yes," Robin replies. "The burning question now is how long before they know it, too."

Mac could see that it was weighing heavily on his niece's mind, but he wasn't sure what he could do to ease her worries. He didn't know how the pair knew each other, but he understood that somethings just aren't easily explained. Allowing the subject to change to a different topic, Mac allows himself the time to understand all that has transpired. With Elizabeth unable to recall the person that attacked her, no witnesses to aid in that effort, no physical evidence to speak of, Mac is at a loss as to how he's supposed to solve this crime. Didn't mean he'd stop looking though, not with a violent attacker on the loose, he couldn't afford it.


End file.
